Tangerines
by SoNotPerfect
Summary: Like Yin and Yang, tangerines are perfectly balanced between sweet and tangy. Annabeth explains this to Percy. Its not until he's fallen for this beautiful girl, that he knows exactly what she means. (one-shot)


**I've never understood how an "almost freshman" could have so much work. Now I do. Its horrible. Anywho, you all came looking for a story, a Percabeth story no less. May I present to you, my work.**

**Gary: Noted, Lena writes horribly. **

**Shut up Gary, you don't know nothing. That's Gary. He's a werewolf and my imaginary friend. He's an ass at heart.**

**Gary: I was just telling the truth! You are the one being an ass towards me. **

**I said shut up Gary! Good gods you are so annoying! I haven't written anything in a while. Instagram can be a little addicting when you write-up, I should say text up, stories on there. And everyone is awesome; just loving my fandom peoples. **

**Gary: What about everyone on here?**

**Gary, one more time you interrupt me, I'm slapping you. Gary, put the butter knife down. Gary? What are doing? Gaaaaaaaarrrrrryyyyy!**

**Gary: *pauses* She owns nothing other than the plot. *continues to chase Lena with butter knife***

**Seeing Her**

Percy watched as the girl bit down into the orange fruit. She laughed as she wiped away the juice with her sleeve. She really was pretty. Her blonde hair streaking with natural high lights. She pulled her bangs backs and clipped them, leaving her eyes prominent. Gray stormy eyes, calculating.

Percy shook his head, turning his eyes to his friends. Jason smirked, whispering to his girlfriend who in turned giggled.

"Percy you're looking at her again." Piper smiled. Percy shrugged. He felt a hand press into his shoulder gently.

"Guys, don't laugh. Percy might actually like this girl. It's our senior year. He's going to need someone to cook for him when he goes to college." Hazel laughed. Frank smiled up at her, scooting over to make room for her. "God forbid, should he ever cook. He sucks at cooking." Grover rolled his eyes.

Percy grinned. His eyes flicked over to the girl. She was laughing. No, he didn't like her. She was just pretty to look at. Unlike other girls, she had this thing about her that was so natural.

"Hey, Percy." Rachel greeted. Percy knew the red-headed girl liked him. She would smile, and fidget when he was around. Percy was honest with himself, he liked her, but only as a friend. Again his eyes, glanced over to the new girl. She was getting up, waving her hand as she left.

**First Encounter**

Percy slammed his locker, adjusting his backpack. He patted his pockets, looking for keys. He swore, turning around.

He stopped in front of the classroom door. He was surprised to see the girl, stuffing papers into her side-bag, her eyes gleaming. She still looked the same, besides the obvious change of clothes. It had been a few weeks since he last saw her. After all, they had no classes together.

She looked up, a smile on her face. "Oh! Hello. You surprised me!"Her voice was soft and sure. Percy asked if she had seen her keys.

"There was some keys on a friend of mine's desk. He gave them to Mr. Brunner." The girl, pulled the strap of her bag, over her head. "My name is Annabeth Chase. Yours?"

"Percy Jackson." He said. "I'm guessing you're in majors." She nodded her head proudly. Percy felt a smile tug at his lips. He cleared his throat, moving behind his teacher's desk. He reached down, pulling a drawer out. Sure enough, his keys were there.

When Percy looked back up at her, she had a tangerine in her hand not yet peeled. Percy thanked her, bowing his head before hurrying out the door.

**Second Encounter**

Percy wrapped his arm around his girlfriend, kissing her head. Percy asked Rachel if she wanted popcorn or something, and thanked whatever thing was listening she said 'yes'. Percy got to his feet, slipping past people, and exiting the theater. He grabbed a wad of cash from his pocket, counting the money. Percy felt a hard bump on his shoulder, and heard a yelp. His arm shot out, already in the process of catching the person whom he bumped into by mistake.

"I am so sorry!" the girl exclaimed. Percy couldn't fight back the smile as her cheek flushed. It was Annabeth. Except she looked different. She clearly had make-up on, though Percy's opinion did not suit her at all. So she stared using make-up.

"Oh its you, Percy Jackson right? Wow, I can't even remember when I last saw you." Percy nodded his head.

"Annabeth. Nice of a time to bump into you." he joked, a sarcastic grin across his face. Annabeth rolled her eyes. "All your fault."

"Hows it my fault?" She asked, surprised. She crossed her arms and stomped her foot, her cheeks flushing more so then they already had. Percy laughed.

"I was walking and you had no sense to move." His eyes looked around. Annabeth's jaw dropped in shock.

"Excuse me! You bumped into me!" She squinted her gray eyes, her eyebrows scrunching together cutely.

"Okay, so maybe it was my fault, but still."

"No, there is no 'but still' to it. You bumped into me, end of story."

"Well, Miss Chase, I owe you a candy bar don't I?"

Annabeth smiled, relaxing and nodding her head. "I would much rather eat my usual snack. But I guess it wouldn't hurt to share a candy bar with you."

"Ah yes, about your usual orange fruit. Why do always eat those?" Percy asked curiously.

"Tangerines are sweet and tangy. Like Yin and Yang, it's a perfect balance between both." She replied. Percy nodded his head.

"I'm guessing you always have a fruit bowel full of those tiny oranges."

"Yes, I do." She laughed.

**Anger**

Annabeth's face was red with anger. Noted: Percy was the one who pissed her off. You see it was Percy with the ingenious idea to prank some Majoring students, and using Grover's knowledge with chemicals they created the Inside the Ass bomb, stink bomb if you prefered simple.

Percy waited patiently as the time ticked by. A few moments later, students poured out, holding their stomach and coughing. Percy and Grover couldn't hold back the laughter.

Annabeth yelled, stomping over her fists at her sides. Grover yelped, taking off in the other direction. Percy cursed, facing the angry girl.

"You done this?!" she exclaimed. Percy shrugged his shoulders and whistled innocently.

His cheek stung. Annabeth's hand whipped back for another, but he caught it. Percy caged her between the lockers quickly, all smiles gone. He stared down at the girl, her gray eyes shocked, her lips fallen open. He swallowed, stepping away.

**Happiness**

Percy watched her eyes dance, and listened to her laughter as she smiled up at her friend. He never meant to run into anyone at the park on his morning jog, but here he was, hiding behind a tree. He had never liked Luke, not after he had betrayed Percy, but he also respected Luke.

"Madam, you are the most beautiful thing in the sunlight." Luke was a charming fellow. No wonder, Annabeth was so fond for him. Percy bit back his tongue, wanting to escape without anyone noticing. Percy peeked over. Annabeth was indeed the most beautiful. Her hair swayed in the sunlight, her seemingly even brighter gray. Her skin glowed. But that smile, her laughter it stunned Percy, into a trance.

(A/N: This was cheesy, but I guess you can think of it as Percy realizing he has fallen for Annabeth.)

**Questions and Answers**

Percy whistled as turned the corner facing Annabeth, staring down at the picture in her hand. He shifted his backpack before sliding down next to her. Her eyes were down, almost blank.

"Bad breakup." he guessed, bumping his shoulder into hers. Her head shook, her curls bouncing.

"No. My best friend moved without telling me." Percy nodded in understanding. His eyes flicked over. He pulled the familiar little fruit from the pocket of her bag, offering it to her. She smiled, taking it from his hand.

"You still with that Rachel girl?" she asked. Percy shook his head, taking an offered slice of fruit.

"Broke up. She said I was a total boring person and left. Course, that was after I turned her down over a party. She's a sweet girl, just not my type."

"And is your type?" Annabeth asked, with a smile. Percy gazed down at her.

"Tangerines." He said, getting to his feet. Annabeth followed, with a stumped expression.

"What does that mean?"

"You said tangerines were your favorite fruit because like Yin and Yang, they were perfectly balanced between sweet and tangy. I saw tangerines now, because I want a girl who can fight her own battles, or her tangy side and a girl who knows when to let a guy, baby her, her sweet side."

"Fitting."

**Energy**

Percy tapped his foot excitedly, swallowing hard. He had been waiting all day to see her gray eyes, and her glowing smile. Her laughter sounded in the hallways of the quiet school. He got to his feet.

"Percy, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised. Her friend bowed her her head, before walking away. Percy breathed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight?" He asked. Percy was puzzled as to why he was so nervous. Annabeth smiled.

"Actually, I was going shopping with my friend tonight for a prom dress." she said apologetically. Percy's shoulders fell. "But if you are not busy on tomorrow I can go out." Percy grinned.

"I'll call you then." He said, saying goodbye.

Later, Percy drummed his fingers on the wheel of his car, his head moving to the beat of the radio. His eyes flicked around as he sat patiently. He turned to a knock on the passenger window. He flashed his teeth, shrugging his shoulders.

"What you want Wise Girl?"

"Unlock the car Seaweed Brain!" Percy laughed at Annabeth's flushed cheeks, running his hand over the switches and unlocking the passenger door. Annabeth huffed as she slid in.

At first it was small talk between the two when Percy quoted something. Annabeth beamed.

"You like greek mythology?"

"Oh course. My mother got me into it, after all I'm named after Perseus the son of Zeus. Although, my favorite god is the God of the Seas, earthquakes-"

"Poseidon? I love Athena. She's smart, cunning. Goddess of wisdom and-"

"Battle." He finished. "And Poseidon's arch enemy." Percy squinted his eyes testingly. Annabeth laughed, turning and punching his shoulder.

It was a small town, but its diner was the best place to eat out at. Percy pulled in, pulling his keys away and unbuckling.

"This place has some the best tasting ice cream that I have ever tasted." He chimed. "Come on!"

He sat and watched Annabeth's face as she closed her eyes. Her face glowed.

"This taste almost exactly like a tangerine."

"I know. I've had it. It's the reason I brought you out here, well, not the only reason but one of them."

"Whats the other reason?" She asked confused. Percy licked his lips, making sure ice cream wasn't on his face.

"I was wondering if you would go to prom with me?"

**Electricity**

(A/N: I really do suck at writing passionate scenes so forgive me. I tend to be a morbid writer if you don't know already, a very dramatic writer.)

Percy was buzzing. His arms were wrapped around Annabeth's waist, her arms linked around his neck. His moved slowly, along with the music coming from the school's speakers. Hazel winked knowingly. Annabeth's were attempting to do something weird. Jason was off with Piper. Some how, through all the commotion, Percy kept his heart calm. It quickened as Annabeth lifted her head to meet his green eyes.

"Why do you like me?" she asked innocently. Percy nuzzled her forehead.

"Remember when you asked what type girl I liked?" Annabeth nodded, before her eyes sparked in realization. Percy brushed her cheek with the back of her hand. "You love tangerines." Percy pressed his lips to her ear, whispering. "And I love you."

Percy pulled away, before pressing his lips to hers. Every nerve ending sparked, his hearing sharpened. Everything intensified, like electricity and for the first time, he was floating.

**So there it is! I wanted it to end differently from that, unfortunately I have life to live, which sucks. I'd personally rather keep typing but I figured this was a good stopping point. **

**Cheerios! And thanks for reading! Leave a review!**


End file.
